


Creepers S/O in heat

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Jeepers Creepers (2001)
Genre: NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Creepers S/O in heat

Can I get some headcannons of the Creeper 's s/o going into heat and how he reacts to it?  
\-   
\- He would be able to sense the start of your heat the first few times, but once its been a few times, he’ll just know. In the weeks leading up to your heat, he would find himself getting excited, wanting nothing more than to pin your down and take care of you. but he quickly found the best times were when the two of you didn’t have sex for a little while before your heat.   
\- Hes a relentless tease. He liked to play with you like you were pray. He’d pin you against a wall and kiss you till you were begging for more and then walk away. He enjoyed hearing you growl in frustration but even more so when you would follow him.   
\- The first time you went into heat, he could smell your arousal. He could see how frustrated you got and wanted nothing more than to… help you.   
\- He’d find himself aroused after a kill the two of you had just done. If your covered in blood and begging for him, he couldn’t tease you or reject you.   
\- Lots of biting. His teeth marks would heal quickly which gives him more reason to keep doing it.   
\- Creeper wouldn’t care where you were when you asked for him. If it were on top of a barn in broad daylight or in the basement at night. He wouldn’t care if there were victims around to watch or if he could barely even see you in the darkness. The second he hears that you need him, hes there.   
\- He feels a sense of pride knowing that he can fully satisfy you, even in heat. He would always leave you panting and gasping for air in pleasure.   
\- While you had sex with each other outside of heat, during it is different. The sex is more animalistic and lust driven. Instead of slow, satisfying thrusts, you beg him to pound into you. its rough and dominating, although the roles are interchangeable. One moment, you would be riding him and the other he would have you against a wall.   
\- He knows why you go into heat. It’s a sign your body is ready to have a baby. At first, it doesn’t bother him. The first few years or maybe even decades, he wouldn’t care either way. But then something shifts and he find himself wanting you to have his child. He would approached the subject with you before your heat (knowing that he might get a different reaction during). When you say you would love to have a baby, it would make his chest swell with joy.   
\- From that moment on, the times your in heat take a more intense turn. Its no longer just fucking and lust, now you had a reason. You wanted to have a child with him.


End file.
